


The Shadow of a Broken Brother

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Death, Depressing, Depression, Gen, I couldn't think of a better title, One Shot, i wrote it on my phone, kinda short fic, mentions of thoughts of suidice, post Tadashi's death, somewhat self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still can't handle the fact that the one stable person in my life is gone. So many questions haunting me while depression slithers in to kick me when I'm down. Maybe joining him is the only way to feel at peace... Should I? Did he even love me in the first place? Am I worth anything? Who could ever love the shadow of a broken brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow of a Broken Brother

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I wrote this in a car and on my phone so forgive any errors. It's Hiro's POV if that wasn't obvious! Feel free to comment if you so desire.

I ran my fingers over the smooth granite gravestone. The edges pricked and sliced my sensitive fingertips which caused droplets of blood to dribble on the haunted slab of rock.

'Tadashi Hamada, beloved nephew and brother' those words engraved on the cursed stone. My heart shattered as I fell to my knees in front of it. The knowledge that my own big brother was beneath my trembling body made me cringe. Tears slipped down my rosy cheeks as I bit my sleeve to calm myself.

'Someone has to help' were his last words. Those poisonous words still piercing through my sanity like a rusty knife that left a permanent wound.

The heat of the explosion was too intense. I wish it killed me along with him. I can't handle the light of another day without the one person that held me when I was scared and kissed each cut and bruise.

I want to die.

It should have been me. I should be the one ten feet under the earth in an empty coffin.

I felt my body give out to gravity and I lay in front of the grave. I curled into myself trying to find a way to emulate his comforting cuddles.

I bit my bloody fingers causing the blood to flow out heavier staining my lips. The lost little boy inside of me wanted to scream for him to come back and hold me in his arms.

_Why did you leave me you selfish brother? Why did you run away from me? Was I not a good brother? Do you not love me anymore?_

My fingers entangled with my hair to get the toxic thoughts out of my brain. I continued to blame him for his demise when it was my own fault. It’s my _entire_ fault my big brother can no longer breathe in the fresh breeze in the sickly city of San Fransokyo.

I felt sick to my stomach at the voices that continued to chatter in my head until a hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my trance. I stared up like a deer in headlights to see my Aunt Cass. She hated to see me lose control of myself.

"Hiro, are you okay?” She asked kneeling by my side.

"Does Tadashi not love us?" I asked through shaking breaths of anxiety and terror.

"No sweetie, never think like that," Aunt Cass stroked my mop of black hair,"Tadashi loved us more than anything."

"Then why did he die? " I screeched hysterical, "Why did he leave like mom and dad?!"

Aunt Cass pulled me into a tight hug and began to rock me back and forth calming.

"It was his time. It's terrible I know, but it was his time," she said.

"It should have been me." I shuttered, "I’m going to kill myself."

I felt Aunt Cass become tense at my harsh words. She didn't know what to say to my desires except continue to hush me gently.

"Tadashi would want you to live, don't you love your brother?" She asked. Those words stabbed my heart causing bile to sting my throat.

"Hiro, lets go home," Aunt Cass said. She lifted me as best she could to bring me to the car as I drifted off into a horrific sleep.


End file.
